A virtual infrastructure is composed of virtual components stored on physical hardware and storage. Components of a virtual infrastructure can include virtual machines (VMs), VM snapshots, VM templates, managed media (e.g., floppy and CD resources), independent disks, data center tenancy rules and boundaries, and virtual networking devices, including edge gateways. Components of a virtual infrastructures may be migrated for various reasons, including a need to scale out data capacity and rebalance data stores across a new aggregation of storage, decommission data stores that have reached the end of service, and an upgrade or downgrade of a tenant's “tiers of storage” capabilities.
However, existing migration solutions have deficiencies. For example, in some migration solutions, management systems are unable to access all of the components of a virtual infrastructure, including routing appliance (e.g., edge gateways). In other migration solutions, a storage system can be migrated, but without the ability for management systems to identify or distinguish the entities, organizations, or tenants that may utilize or are associated with some or all of the storage system.
Also, in some migration solutions, access to the virtual infrastructure is paused or restricted while the migration process is performed. Because of the downtime and/or loss of productivity, these solutions can result in significant costs to tenants associated with the virtual infrastructure. For that reason, migration of a virtual infrastructure typically needs to incur as little downtime as possible.